


The Quiet Life

by makesometime



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Edér is Mayor Ending, F/M, Getting this in before the new game comes out, Lazy Mornings, Post-Game(s), Pre-Deadfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: His beard is scruffier than she'd like as her fingers pass through it, tracing the line of his jaw beneath. The bed creaks obnoxiously when he shifts his weight up onto his forearm, looming over her in a way that makes her feel small, safe. It's admittedly rare for the Lady of Caed Nua to indulge such trifling feelings but she welcomes them in the here and now.





	The Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I did any kind of fandom-based writing but I'm getting so excited for Deadfire that I fired up the first game and this flew into my head. I hope everyone else is just as ready for the new game!

It's colder than Stalwart in her bedroom when Elsa stirs from her sleep. An uncomfortably familiar sort of lingering discomfort floods her body, something that she thought she was well away from now safely back at the Keep. The moon shines through the open window at her as she blinks open her eyes, the bright white orb blurry and unclear through sleep-crusty vision. 

Yet she smiles, tugging the covers up over her shoulders and rubbing at her eyes to clear them. At least now she’s able to claim to sleep deeply enough for such sensations to occur. She can finally rest easy again, through cold breezes and sticky eyes. 

And through people sneaking into her bed, apparently. 

She turns as quietly as she can, shifting the bedding as little as possible. Edér rests peacefully beside her in the same way that she used to envy, when they shared a tent on the road. His face is less lined in repose and with his bright, knowing eyes hidden he seems younger, but similarly less alive. So much of what she loves about him is the way he looks at her, a gaze that’s full of warmth and affection and pride.

He doesn't stir as she shuffles closer, tucking her chin against his shoulder and wrapping an arm over his broad chest. The temptation is to wake him. He's been away in Dyrford too long, with the harvest in full swing. In truth she wasn't expecting to see him for another few weeks, unless she took the time to visit him instead…

But her curiosity for why he's with her now isn't great enough to make it worth disturbing either of their continued sleep. Elsa closes her eyes, and with a gentle exhale tumbles back into temporary oblivion. 

The sun is far higher in the sky than it should be when Elsa awakens to lips playing at her cheek, her earlobe. She smiles, hiding a yawn with the back of her hand and opens her eyes to find Edér smiling right back at her. 

His beard is scruffier than she'd like as her fingers pass through it, tracing the line of his jaw beneath. The bed creaks obnoxiously when he shifts his weight up onto his forearm, looming over her in a way that makes her feel small, safe. It's admittedly rare for the Lady of Caed Nua to indulge such trifling feelings but she welcomes them in the here and now. 

“Why didn't you wake me?” Elsa murmurs, her voice still thick with sleep. Her words brush his lips as he ducks his head to nudge her nose with his own. 

“I know how valuable sleep is, my lady. Wouldn't dream of it.”

His kiss is warm, familiar and enticing all at once. Elsa groans, softly tugging at his beard and grinning when he pulls away with a huff.

“That’s the thanks I get for visiting, huh?” He asks, his hand settling a hair too high on her ribs for propriety. With a slight shift of his thumb he could--. “Have to remember that.”

It’s Elsa’s turn to huff as he remains just out of reach, a thick heat barely pressed to her thigh, his touch not quite where she’d like it. She wants so much more, but he always looks so _smug_ when she urges him into action.

Taking advantage of his momentary confidence and just-awoken pliability, Elsa pushes on his shoulder and rolls with his weight when he doesn’t protest. She folds her arms over his upper chest and stares down at him, an eyebrow raised in silent challenge. She can’t claim to be surprised when he returns it with his own smirk, tucking his hand under his head in cocky submission. Oh, but she could…

“Why _are_ you here?” She asks, one palm moving to press flat against his belly. “I thought you would be too busy to sneak away to see me.”

“Who says I snuck?” His reply is calm, considering the path of her hand down his belly, her fingertips playing with the waistband of his underclothes. “Things were under control. With rain on the horizon, we moved up the reaping.”

Elsa hums, sliding her hand down further and wrapping her fingers around his cock. Edér grunts, gaze flicking down his body and then back at her face. He wants to protest as much as he doesn’t. For as much as they enjoy the times when she plays the Lady to his simple farmer, it’s usually his role to take initiative in such matters.

She watches his face as she strokes him to full hardness, rubbing soft circles against his frenulum. His eyes sparkle, fluttering shut when she ducks her head to kiss him, chaste and teasing.

“Was it a bountiful harvest?”

Edér cracks one eye open at her words, the lines between his brows deepening in confusion. His expression nearly makes her laugh. As if with her hand pumping up and down the length of him she should be unable to carry out a conversation.

His jaw is tight as he replies, the single word ground out through gritted teeth. “ _Very._ ”

“That’s good. Our trade will be profitable, this year.”

He opens his mouth to speak - likely to curse at her - so she grips him tighter and twists her hand around him so that instead all he can do is _groan_. The sound is so deep, so needy that Elsa reflexively clenches her thighs against the answering throb in her cunt.

“You really want to do this huh?”

She shrieks when he surges up, toppling her onto her back with his superior strength. His hand is between her legs before she can catch her breath, thick fingers probing at her slick skin. Edér groans into her mouth, tongue flicking her own and swallowing the loudest of her cries when he thrusts one finger deep inside her.

“How go negotiations with the Vailians?”

Her head swims so much that his words barely make sense. His thumb presses insistent circles at her clit and it takes all her focus simply to curl her hand around his wrist and still him. Even just the thickness of one finger makes her sigh and shift after their time apart, and she digs her nails into his skin.

“You ass.” She breathes.

Edér laughs, so open and free that it causes her heart to clench in her chest. God, but she loves this man. For all that they’ve been through, alone and together, that joy can now be so easily found is a precious thing indeed.

“I do believe you started this, my lady.”

He can read the intent on her face as easily as one might read a book. Pushing down his underclothes with quick hands, he spreads her legs with his palms and settles his weight over her. Elsa glances down, taking him in hand and guiding him into her, moaning softly as he fills her so completely.

“We can talk later.” She insists, curling her hands around the backs of his arms as she moves her hips to meet him.

Edér withdraws, then rocks slowly back in, his handsome face twisted in indescribable pleasure. She feels as if she will burst from the adoration in his gaze, the easy way they move together, even after months apart.

He kisses her then, or she kisses him. With every inch of them pressed together it hardly matters. When they part, his lips brush her cheek, her earlobe, once more.

“Mm. That’s a deal, love.”


End file.
